MY LIFE
by Edelweiss25
Summary: Aku tak akan mungkin akan mampu. Karena tubuhku bukan lagi milikku. Aku lelah. Bolehkah aku memejamkan mataku sekarang? Sayounara Semoga berkenan


Naruto belong disclaimer by Om KISHI

Cuma minjem tokoh ya.

 **HAPPY READING**

Selama ini aku hidup dalam ruang persegi berukuran luas sangat luas bahkan untuk diriku yang sendirian disini. Namun semuanya tampak sempit kala dirinya berada disini. Apalagi saat dirinya berada didalamku.

Menjijikan sekali hidupku. Menjadi budak seks seorang pria. Terlebih diumurku yang menginjak 20 tahun ini. Adakah yang tertarik dengan ceritaku ini? Bila pun tak ada aku aka tetap menceritakannya pada kalian tentang kisahku yang seorang budak seks.

Semua berawal pada saat diriku masih sekolah di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Aku yang dengan modal prestasi dapat dengan mudahnya sekolah disekolahan elit ini. Mendapatkan beasiswa demi menggapai cita-citaku. Sebelumnya aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi yang memungkinkan aku lulus lebih cepat daripada teman-temanku yang lain. Dan inilah mula dari kisahku yang tak patut di contoh bermula.

Aku yang baru lulus SMA tepat diusiaku yang menginjak 17 tahun sedang melakukan kerja part time. Dengan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan senpaiku waktu di Konoha High School. Dia mengajakku jalan bisa dibilang kencan dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berkencan. Sungguh pengalaman pertama.

Senpaiku mengajak kencan saat diriku masih dalam shift kerjaku. Sebagai pelayan kafe tentunya aku tak boleh lalai bukan. Aku memintanya untuk menemuiku setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Dan akhirnya diapun menurut.

Singkat cerita, aku dan senpaiku itu bertambah dekat. Hingga memiliki beberapa kenangan manis yang menurutku berkesan. Dia mengajakku dinner di restoran Perancis dan parahnya lagi dia memainkan piano sambil menyanyikan lagu Charlie Puth yang berjudul attention. Aku sangat bahagia dibuatnya. Dia sangat romantis. Kami selalu bersama tanpa ada ikatan atau kata cinta terungkap.

Aku merasa menjadi wanita sempurna pada waktu itu sebelum kejadian buruk yang menimpaku.

Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kebetulan tidak ada yang tau dimana aku tinggal termasuk senpaiku itu. Jalan menuju flatku harus melewati gang gelap yang lumayan panjang sekitar 400 meter. Didalam gelap aku mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan berasal dari satu pojok maksudku pinggir gang yang sedang aku lewati ini. Dari tempatku berdiri aku dapat melihat seorang wanita sedang di lecehkan, pria brengsek itu menghujami wanita malang itu dengan brutal seolah-olah robot pemuas seks. Ku melihat ekspresi sakit bercampur sedih pada wanita itu. Dan ekspresi senang dan puas dari pria itu. Dan kemudian pria itu melepas sabuknya dan menebaskannya ke si wanita malang itu. Berkali-kali pria itu mencambuknya lalu menggagahinya lagi dan lagi. Aku sangat shock melihat kejadian itu sampai tak sanggup untuk berjalan menghiraukan mereka. Tapi sisi kemanusiaanku menolak untuk pergi aku terus menyaksikan kejadian naas itu. Melihat pria yang kurasa 'S' Sadisme dengan menganut BDSM yang kurasa sungguh sangat tak bermoral. Dan seorang wanita yang kurasa seorang 'M' masochist yang bersedia menerima perilaku kasar pria itu. Entah apa masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sehingga membuat lelaki itu berbuat hal tercela seperti itu. Teriakan kesakitan bercampur rintihan yang keluar dari wanita itu sungguh membuatku lemas. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku dibuat terkejut lagi dengan perilaku tak bermoral didepanku. Pria itu -

-Pria itu membunuhnya.

Aku terduduk melihatnya tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhku. Tanpa sadar air mataku ikut terjatuhan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Menyaksikan orang yang menjemput ajalnya. Merintih dan berteriak kesakitan diakhir-akhir kehidupannya. Sungguh memilukan meski sudah ada Hak Asasi Manusia tapi tetap saja ada orang yang seenaknya memperlakukan orang lain bahkan membunuhnya. Membunuh wanita yang lemah yang bahkan ku yakin tak bisa bertahan hidup lagi meski tak ia bunuh pun.

Saat aku akan beranjak dari tempatku, tanganku menyenggol kaleng minuman. Suara berisik dalam keheningan memancing pendengaran pria brengsek itu. Aku takut. Aku harus pergi. Ku berlari sekuat yang ku bisa. Namun sial diriku tertangkap oleh tangan besar dan kekar itu menarik tanganku. Tanganku tertarik dan tubuhku berbalik kearahnya. Mataku menangkap dengan jelas manik sebiru laut yang kelam menatapku tajam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas karena lampu merkuri yang menyorot kearahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku saat mengetahui identitas pria brengsek yang sudah membunuh wanita malang itu.

"N-nna-hh"

Aku tak bisa mengontrol pernapasanku. Tiba-tiba udara disekitar menipis. Membuatku sesak napas. "r-rrru-tohh." Kenapa ini lidahku menjadi kelu.

"Na-ruto Se-npai." ucapku.

Mata biru laut yang ku sukai itu tiba-tiba menjadi mata yang ku takuti. Mata itu menatapku tajam seolah mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Aku mohon bila ini akhir hidupku berilah aku ketenangan saat tiba akhir hayatku. Aku menutupkan kedua mataku. Menunggu datangnya malaikat maut menjemputku namun yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dia memukul tengkukku sehingga membuatku pingsan. Yang sebelumnya ku kira aku sudah mati.

Namun ...

Saat aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Hal pertama kali yang.ku lihat adalah ruangan persegi berwarna orange yang ku yakini sebuah kamar. Dan aku sadar bahwa diriku masih hidup. Malaikatku tak kunjung datang.

Kriet ...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Ku lihat seorang Pria berambut kuning bertubuh tinggi tegap berjalan kearahku.

Berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya dan pandangan dingin. "Naruto-senpai." cicitku pelan. Aku menundukan wajahku sehingga poniku menghalangi pandanganku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya. "Dongakkan wajahmu." ucapnya dingin.

Aku pun mendongak menuruti ucapannya. Pria berumur 19 tahun itu sungguh menyeramkan. Membuatku takut.

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan takut. "cih." ia mendecih.

"Kau takut he!" ucapnya dingin.

"Hinata" ia menggeram. Ya namaku adalah Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau disana?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam. Dan dia semakin kesal dibuatku.

"Jawab aku!" nada penuh intimidasi itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tau!" ucapnya. "Bila bukan kau yang memergoki kejadian itu kau akan bernasib sama dengan wanita yang ku bunuh itu." lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng kencang. "A-ku aku hanya akan pu-lang tapi suara rintihan i-tu menghentikan langkahku." jawabku jujur.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman."

Terus terang aku tak setuju dengan keputusannya. Memutuskan begitu saja seolah-olah kau adalah hakim agung. pikirku dalam hati.

"Kau takkan mendapat hak atas dirimu lagi. Kau akan tinggal disini menjadi budakku. Biar ku perjelas menjadi budak seksku."

Aku tercekat. Nyaris berteriak namun suaraku tak keluar.

Setelah itu persetubuhan tak bisa ku hindari. Keperawananku Naruto renggut selepas dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah budak seksnya. Awalnya dia melakukannya kasar khas orang aliran BDSM. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa aku masih perawan dia mulai melunak. Namun tetap saja keperawananku tak akan kembali kan?

Seiring waktu tak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku bersamanya. Umurku yang sekarang 20 tahun harus kehilangan masa depanku dan harga diriku. Di injak-injak oleh senpaiku sendiri. Begitu buruk nasibku bak wanita murahan. Hanya menjadi benda pemuas nafsu liar seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Sekarang aku sudah sedikit menerima kenyataan yang tak bisa ku tolak. Meski lelaki yang kini tengah menindihku dengan benda keperkasaannya berada didalam milikku menghujamnya berkali-kali tak henti. Tubuhku yang sudah lunglai lelah letih ku rasakan. Aku melayaninya hampir setiap waktu. Waktu senggangku bila dia sedang berada dikantornya. Selain itu dia selalu berada didalam milikku dengan peralatan BDSM nya yang melengkapi kegiatan tak bermoralnya.

'Aku lelah bolehkah aku memejamkan mataku sekarang Naruto-kun?' batinku.

Tanpa ku sadar mataku terlelap dengan sebutir airmata menetes diujung pelipisku.

Andai kamu tau Naruto-kun.

'Aku mencintaimu.' gumamku dan ku rasakan ke sadaranku menghilang.

'Aku pergi Naruto. Sayounara.'

Seketika Naruto terhenti dari kegiatannya. Dirinya merasa janggal dengan tubuh yang sedang disetubuhinya ini. Dia melihat jejak air mata menetes dipelipis Hinata.

Naruto tak bodoh. Sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah sampai sekaku ini. Tubuh hangat Hinata tiba-tiba mendingin. Dengan segera Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Hinata namun hening yang ia dapat. "Tidak!" gumamnya.

"TIDAKK!" Teriaknya.

"Tidak Hinata-chan kau tak boleh meninggalkanku." Masih dengan suara teriakannya.

"Aku belum mengatakannya kepadamu." selanya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kamu belum tahu." ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Air mata merembes deras dari mata biru saphirenya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya lembut.

Naruto menciumi wajah Hinata yang sudah mulai membiru.

Sebulan setelah kematian Hinata.

"Kini Seorang eksekutif muda dari perusahaan besar yang sedang meningkatkan sahamnya dibidang real estate ditemukan meninggal. Di duga Pria itu bunuh diri dengan menembakkan pistol kejantungnya sendiri. Polisi menemukan foto seorang wanita berambut indigo dipelukan pemuda itu. Aparat menyebutkan bahwa mungkin pria itu bunuh diri karena tak sanggup ditinggal mati kekasihnya. Sungguh kisah Romeo and Juliet yang kembali menoreh luka hati pada pasangan kekasih tersebut. Disebutkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang memiliki kisah cinta yang tragis. Bahkan katanya sang wanita tak mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya. Cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Kisah Cinta Tragis berujung kematian Uzumaki Naruto dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

E.N.D

A.n

Apaan nih..! cerita kayak gini kok di publish? Aku, aku gak tau kenapa bikin cerita kayak gini. Endingnya yang kurang memuaskan. Dan semua kekurangannya.

Anggap ini sebagai hiburan semata. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius. Apalagi menjadi baper. Karena jujur setiap kisah cinta tak ada yang selamanya berakhir indah.

Sweety

ZIA


End file.
